


CHG: Celebrity Hunger Games

by SongsofPsyche



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Celebrity Hunger Games, Gen, Hunger Games, creative writing project, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofPsyche/pseuds/SongsofPsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wanted that one celebrity to be in the Hunger Games? Well, here ja go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	CHG: Celebrity Hunger Games

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written by SongsofPsyche and Red_Crayon57--one of my students :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A listing of the tributes selected to fight in this year's Celebrity Hunger Games!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a list of the tributes, the real chapters will be up soon.

District 1: Holiday Characters

-Santa Claus

-Jack Skellington

 

District 2: Harry Potter

-Professor Snape

-Neville Longbottom

 

District 3: Presidents

-Bill Clinton

-Donald Trump

 

District 4: Monsters

-Xenomorph

-Predator

 

District 5: Disney

-Flounder

-Kylo Ren

 

District 6: Actors

-Kevin Bacon

-Ryan Reynolds

 

District 7: Prisoners

-O.J. Simpson

-Bill Cosby

 

District 8: Mortal Combat

-Triborg

-Ermac

 

District 9: Youtubers

-Jacksepticeye

-Murkmusic

 

District 10: Viners

-Kingvader

-Kennyknox

 

District 11: Songwriters

Kanye West

Kendrick Omar

 

District 12: Historical Characters

-George Washington

-Ted Roosevelt


End file.
